Barney I Love You versions for BarneyInGrade11
Barney I Love You versions for BarneyInGrade11 Barney I Love You versions for BarneyInGrade11 #Barney I love you (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) audio from The alphabet zoo 1993, Bunches of boxes 2002 and Caring means sharing 1992 and clip from Be a Friend 1992! Hey, guys. It's Daniel! (Barneyallday/BarneyIn2014). My other channel has finally been banned, so it's time to start fresh. #Barney I Love You 1995 version Audio from If the shoe fits, Aunt rachel is here! and Hola mexico and Clip from What a world we share! #Barney I Love you season 3 version audio from Shawn & the beanstalk (Barney songs), and clip from A World of Music #Barney I Love you season 2 version audio from I Can Do That! 1993 and clip from It's home to me 1999 #Barney I Love you season 1 version audio from Treasure of rainbow beard 1992 and clip from Exercise circus 1993 # # # #Barney I Love you season 3 version 1. audio from I can be a firefighter! 1995 and clip from Waiting for mr. macrooney 1997 # # # # # # #Barney I Love you season 1 version clip from Up we go! and audio from four seasons day! and its hot its cold! # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I Love you season 2 version 4. audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! And clip from If the Shoe Fits...! # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I Love you season 1 version 3. audio from A camping we will go! 1992, Who's who on the choo-choo? 1995, Barney safety! 1995 and Everyone is special (episode) 1992 and clip from A very special delivery! 1993 # # # # #Barney I Love you season 7 version 1. audio from Three lines three corners 2002 and Barneys talent show 1996 and clip from Super singing circus 2000 #Barney I Love you season 5 version, audio from Hidden treasures 1998 and Be a friend! 1992 clip from This way in! this way out! 2002 #Barney I Love you season 5 version 1, audio from Colors all around (episode) 1998, Waiting for santa 1990 and We're all friends! (episode). clip from Pennies, nickles, dimes! 1997 #Barney I Love you season 4 version 6. audio from Tick tock clocks! 1997, Good, clean fun! 1997 and Barney's fun & games 1996. and clip from My favorite things! 1993 # # # # #Barney I Love you Season 4 version 5, audio from A different kind of mystery 1997, Rock with barney 1991, and My favorite things! 1993 clip from All aboard! 2002 #Barney & His Friends I love you Season 1 version, audio from When I grow up... (episode) 1992, clip from A splash, party please! 1992 #Barney I Love you Season 4 version 8, audio from Once a pond a time! 1997, Having tens of fun! 1993 and Count me in! 1999, and clip from Numbers! numbers! 2002 #Barney I Love you (Happy birthday barney's version) version. Audio from Happy birthday, barney! 1992, Are we there yet? 1995, Stop, Look & be safe! 1993, and Grandparents are grand! (1993 version) 1993, and Clip from What's what shadow? 1992 #Barney I Love you season 5 version 10. audio from Sweet as honey! 1998, It's time for counting 1998 and Walk around the block with barney 1999 and clip from Hoo's in the forest? 1993 #Barney I Love you season 1 version 10. audio from Hi neighbor! (episode) 1992, and Hoo's in the forest? 1993 and clip from When I grow up.. (episode) 1992 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I Love you season 4 version 13, audio from Lets build together 1997, and clip from Round and round we go 2002 #Barney I Love you season 8 version 1, audio from Once upon a fairy tale 2003, and clip from Let's build together 1997 #Barney I Love you season 7 version 10, audio from BJ's really cool house 2002, Barney's super singing circus 2000, Camp wannarunaround 1997 and When i grow up (episode) 1992 and clip from Barney's fun & games 1996 #Barney I Love you season 9 version, audio from Caring hearts 2004, Let's eat 1997, and Home sweet homes 1992 and Clip from BJ's really cool house! 2002 #Barney I Love you Season 8 version 2, audio from Sharing is caring 2003 and Going places 1992 and clip from Barney's best manners 2003 #Barney and His Friends I Love you Season 7 version, audio from All aboard 2002, Barney's magical musical adventure 1992 and Up we go! 1995 and clip from Good, clean fun! 1997 #Barney I Love you season 4 version 4, audio from It's tradition! 1997, Fun & games 1996 and Gone fishing! 1995 and clip from A little mother goose 2000 Category:Barney & Friends